Ayla and Plushtrap(High School Story)
by Sari Gummi
Summary: Ayla is starting out in a new high school because her dad Springtrap had just started a new job and had to move to be closer to the new job.


Ayla P.O.V.

As I woke up in my sleeping bag I crawled out of it and over to my dad's sleeping bag. We had just moved to our new house and the moving van wouldn't be here for another day or two. I started to shake my dad Bonnie Bunny awake. "Dad. Dad. Dad wake up or else you'll be late for work." I tell him. He groans and pushes me away. I sigh and go to get ready for school. I put my fuchsia eyeliner on along with my fuchsia eyeshadow and fuchsia mascara. Yeah,I like the color fuchsia. It matches my hair color. As I finish I walk out the door and go to my car. Once in my car I start it up and pull out of the driveway. I make it to school and get out. I walk in to the office and realize that because of my height the people behind the desk won't be able to see me. I clear my throat and a yellow bear looks down at me from over the desk. "May I help you?" He asks me. "Yes,my name is Ayla Bunny. I was told to pick my schedule up here." I tell him. "Ah yes. The new girl. My name is Golden Freddy Fazbear,but you may call me Goldy. I am just helping the principal out with the receptionist desk until the real receptionist gets back from lunch." He says and holds out a paw to me.

I just stare at it and then give him a glare. He looks nervous and then rubs the back of his head. "Your schedule. Right." He says and looks through the papers until he reaches my name. He pulls it out and hands it to me. I snatch it from his hands and look it over. "Plushtrap Nightmare will show you to all your classes." Goldy said and pointed to a little yellow green bunny. He looked about the same age as me. Plushtrap looked at me and I ended up looking away from him. I felt myself blushing. No way Ayla. You just met him. You can't be crushing on him already. You don't even know what he is like. I think to myself. I then see a pair of bunny feet in front of me. "Come on. I'll show you where all your classes are." He said with a smile. I blushed even harder at that moment. I follow Plushtrap around school to see where all my classes were. I actually had all my classes with Plushtrap. Once the bell rang signaling that it is time for lunch I walk out of the classroom and sit at a table.

My dad hadn't given me any money for lunch,nor did I pack one. I sigh and lay my head on the table that I was at. I was enjoying my time alone when I hear someone place their tray on the table. I look up at that moment and see a fox with red hair and he had a vixen next to him that looked just like him,only she was a red head with fuchsia on the tips. "Mind if we sit here lassie?" The fox asked. I huffed and made a motion saying "If you want" then I placed my head back down. If you haven't caught on already I am an antisocial person. "Are ye new here? We haven't seen ye around before." The vixen says. I nod and look up at them. "I'm Foxy fox,and this is me sister Crimson Fox." Foxy said looking at me with a smile. "Mine's Ayla Bunny." I mumbled. That's when a chicken comes over and starts laughing about my last name. "Chichi,don't laugh. It's rude." Another yellow chicken says and looks at me with an apologetic look. "Sorry about my sister. My name's Chica,and that feathers for brains is my sister Toy Chica,but we call her Chichi." I nod and put my face back down on the table and try to sleep until lunch was over,but Foxy had other ideas. "So Ayla,aren't ye hungry?" I shake my head no. I didn't bother to look up. I just wanted to be left alone. "Alright Foxy leave the poor bunny alone." Chica scolds. My ears flatten on my head and I try to drown out the sounds of their arguing.

As the bell rings to signal the end of lunch I get up and go to where Plushtrap was waiting for me. I silently follow him and he says to me "Don't worry about those guys. They just don't know when to leave others alone. They have rocks for brains. Next time sit with me and they will leave you alone." I nod and follow him into our next class which was science. The teacher was starting to write down formula's on the board and i didn't get a single one. The teacher was . I wonder if he's related to Plushtrap Nightmare. I thought. turned to me as I just stood there in front of the class. He was a blue bunny that kinda reminds me of my dad. He looked at me "May I help you young lady?" He asks me. "I'm new here. My name's Ayla bunny." I reply quietly. "Ah yes. Class,we have a new student joining us today. This is Ayla Bunny. I want you all to treat her with respect."

I hear some of the class mumble their hellos. "Ayla,you may sit next to Goldy in the back there." said and pointed to Goldy. I start walking back when I fall and scrape my knee while my fuschia hair falls in my face. I hear the class laughing and I get up and Goldy immediately helped me up. "You ok?" He asked gently "Yeah..." i said quietly so only he could hear. didn't seem to notice what happened. When I sat down in my seat I took out my notebook and a pencil. I started taking notes on the lesson when i feel a sharp pain in my knee. I look down at my knees and see the kid beside me pushing hard on my scrapped knee. I hiss in pain and the kid lets go just as the bell rang for the end of class and the end of the school day. I gather up my belongings and head out of the classroom. I hear some of the kids mumbling to each other. I pricked my ears to try and catch what they were saying. "That new girl is so retarded. I don't get how she even got into this school." One girl said. "She must be so poor that she can't afford anything else but used clothing from hobos." I flatten my ears once again and feel tears coming to my eyes. I start running out of the school only to bump into Plushtrap. "Hey. You ok Ayla?" He asks helping me up. I don't answer,just run way home and cry myself to sleep in my room.


End file.
